Twitter!
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Ha twitter is taking over my world I swear. And SWAC's world too. Live a day in the life of Condor studios as told on twitter! For Alex and Sarah my new twitter friends!


**This is really stupid. But I had to post it. Abbie you shouldn't have introduced me to twitter. This is for Alex (AnimeLovinKiDD) and Sarah (Abnormally-Sweet-Person) (awesome writers go check them out) my new twitter friends. Sarah is like my freaking Jemi twin! Had to open the window when looking at that video! Haha! Sorry this isn't Jemi or Smitchie Sarah. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not twitter or otherwise.**

gr8st_actor: hey do you have that t-shirt you were wearing yesterday?

Sonshine: Sure, but why do you want it?

gr8st_actor: Lucy (best friend) is coming to L.A. She says she needs something of yours.

Sonshine: Sounds like a smart girl. Maybe I'll come meet her.

gr8st_actor: you already did! And it's okay, your big head wouldn't fit through my front door.

Sonshine: I don't have a big head! And yeah I'll bring it over to your set. What time suits?

gr8st_actor: Yeah you do. Look at your name for crying out loud. Aw is Chad Dylan Cooper being considerate?

Sonshine: No I wasn't, I just don't want to see any more of your cast then I have to. CDC doesn't do considerate. Will they be around after four?

CDC: Aw, you changed your name. Nope they'll be out so after four's fine.

Sonshine: Fine.

CDC: Good.

Sonshine: Good

CDC: So we're good?

Sonshine: Oh, we're so good.

Sonshine CDC: Oh would you two just get it over with and admit your true feelings so we can move on with our tweeting and concentrate on the Zanessa relationship.

I'm_pretty: What Tawni you want me and Chad to admit we hate each other? I thought everyone knew! And you're right Efron is way more interesting than CDC.

Sonshine: Ouch that hurt! Both the fact that you said you hated me and you think Efron is better than me. Efron has nothing on CDC.

Betta_Than_Zac: Chad stop referring to yourself in the third person! I'm sorry I said I hate you. I don't. I extremely dislike you. With a passion.

Sonshine: I'm sure you have a passion for me, just not the disliking kind.

Betta_Than_Zac: Ew Chad. We've been through this. Just drop off the t-shirt later.

Sonshine: Fine.

Betta_Than_Zac: Good.

Sonshine: Good

Sonshine Betta_Than_Zac: See there you go liking each other.

I'm_pretty: I already told you I extremely dislike Chad.

I'm_pretty: And like I already told Sonny, CDC is not considerate and CDC does not like anyone. Least of all Sonshine from Chuckle City!

Sonshine Betta_Than_Zac: Sounds like denial.

Sonshine: OMG! Lucy's flight was cancelled :( I hate Wisconsin weather sometimes! :/

Sonshine: All I read was "I hate Wisconsin". Glad you came to your senses about that place. But soz about your friend.

I'm_pretty: Aw thanks Tawni! Anyhow you busy tonight?

Sonshine: I am no one's second choice! I am Tawni Hart! And Tawni Hart has a date!

I'm_pretty: Really? With who? And stop referring to yourself in the third person. You sound like Chad.

Sonshine: Aw, Chad refers to himself as Tawni Hart! Cool! I knew he was jealous! And some hotel heir. Some St. Marc kid.

I'm_pretty: Haha! :P ST. MARC? As in the St. Marc hotels? Not the dentist right? Anyways best leave you to get ready. Go make yourself pretty so you can live up to your name.

Sonshine: I'm always pretty! And no not him, next son down. His aim is life is to be handsome. We have a lot in common.

i'm_pretty: Cool! Well tweet me about it later! Have a good night xx

Sonshine: Yeah you too! Whatever you decide to do xoxo

Sonshine: Hey, sorry about your friend. Do you still need that t-shirt. You weren't around when I went to drop it off.

Betta_Than_Zac: Aw, is someone caring? No. You don't.

Sonshine: Would you mind if I still came over? Like to your house… Minus the t-shirt.

Betta_Than_Zac: No, course you can still come over!

Sonshine: Good. Will your mom be home?

Betta_Than_Zac: No. Why?

Sonshine: So we can watch a movie...

Betta_Than_Zac: OMG is this your way of asking me on a date?

Sonshine: No. Not just a date. A movie date. With me.

Betta_Than_Zac: *squeals**tries to act cool* Cool. See you at seven?

Sonshine: It's seven now!

Betta_Than_Zac: Then you're late! And bring me that t-shirt.

Sonshine: Why?

Betta_Than_Zac: Because I want something of yours...

Sonshine: Rightio.

Sonshine: I'm on the best date EVER!

Sonshine: Glad yours is going well! Like mine! Actually who are you on a date with?

I'm_pretty: Thanks. Aw you like that St. Marc guy? That's sweet. *blushes* *whispers* Chad.... *blushes some more*

Sonshine: *laughs* I TOLD YOU SO! *laughs some more* tell me about it later on facebook? xoxo

I'm_pretty: Sure thing! Ttyl xx

Sonshine: Hey Sonny!

Betta_Than_Zac: Chad... you're sitting right next to me! And change the name.

Sonshine: I know but I wanted the whole world to see this.

Betta_Than_Zac: What?

SonnyWillYouBeMyGirlfriend: Read the name people of twitter.

SonnyWillYouBeMyGirlfriend: OMG Chad you FINALLY asked her?

Fallsbabe: Shut up Portlyn I'm waiting for her to reply.

SonnyWillYouBeMyGirlfriend: Ew, Chad Dylan Pooper. Gross.

PopcornTwins: Shut up and let her REPLY! And I am not gross.

SonnyWillYouBeMyGirlfriend: AHHHHH! *jumps up and down clapping* of course!!!

Sonshine: This is Chip Drama Pants Sonny!

PopcornTwins: He's cuter up close.

Sonshine: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Gr8stBF: She said YES! :D Oh thank god :P

Gr8stBF: Course I did I've been waiting for this for forever.

Chad'sSonshine: Have you Sonny, have you really? Aw you changed your name.

Gr8stBF: I had to! You made me remember. And so did you. Looks like someone cares. Via Twitter.

Chad'sSonshine: I did not make you. I just tickled you until you did. And of course I care! And not just via twitter. I brought you that t-shirt didn't I?

Gr8stBF: Touché. Anyways gtg. I'm off to the land of the facebook. Shall I see you there?

Chad'sSonshine: Of Course!

Gr8stBF: Right. Well goodbye tweeters xx (and a special X just for you Chad.)

Chad'sSonshine: xx Sonshine. You're special enough for two.

Haha look #channy are a trending topic

Fallsbabe Course we are Portlyn. We're so awesome! Way better than Zanessa. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

**Review please! Way random right? Like I said blame Abbie!**


End file.
